An improved relation
by GermanSonAmyfan
Summary: They had to see themselves after a long time without news… before admitting what they were feeling for each other…


An improved relation

It was during a rainy Saturday afternoon that Amy finally decided to take the phone and call one of her best friend, Sonic. It has been a very long time since she last saw him, which was why she was a bit nervous. Her hands were trembling a bit and she was walking in circles, lost in her thoughts.

"I have to do this. I got to hurry up and call him before the rain stops and he leaves to take a run." She declared to herself.

The pink hedgehog hesitated a bit before dialling Sonic's number on her phone.

"What's the worst he can say? Simply no. The best would be a yes."

Amy wanted to invite the blue hedgehog at her house for a special reason: She wanted to apologize for what she did when she was younger. She used to chase the blue hedgehog and ask for a date whenever she saw him. She was now feeling a bit shy and foolish about that and she didn't want him to think that she was still like that. Despite the very long period of time since she last saw him, she was still considering him as more than a friend and she was still wishing to get closer with him. For her, he was still the only one.

She then took a deep breath and dialled Sonic's number on her phone.

"Please answer, Sonic…" She hoped.

Ring-ring!

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sonic! It's Amy!"

"Hey! How are you?"

"Just fine and you?"

"Very good, thanks!"

"Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah. It must've been like 2 years since you last chassed me!"

"Hum…yeah, about that, well in fact I was not calling only to know how you were doing. I also wanted to apologize for doing that. It must've been annoying, huh?"

"Hey, don't worry about that! It just makes me smile to remember those times, haha."

"Okay, well let me make it up to you! Say… I just rented that new action movie and I remembered that you used to like those so I thought we could watch it together. So, what do you say?"

"That sounds great, Amy! It could be very fun! So, it's at your house?"

"Right! So, you can bring your things like your pyjama, flashlight or anything you find useful."

"Okay then! See ya at your place at…huh…"

"8:00 pm!"

"Okay, thanks! See ya later Amy!"

"See ya, Sonikku!"

"Wow, Amy is much more mature than before! I can't wait to see her, it was so long ago since we last met!" Sonic said.

After that, the blue hedgehog started to prepare his things.

* * *

Arrived at Amy's house, he went to the door and hesitated a bit before ringing the bell. He was a bit nervous. The Amy Rose he had known had changed. After managing his thoughts, he finally pressed the round button beside the door.

Ding-dong!

The pink hedgehog, which had seen the entire scene, was smiling.

"Sonic, nervous? Ah, well!"

The blue hedgehog waited patiently at the doorstep until Amy opened the door.

"Amy!"

"Sonic! Hi!" Shouted the pink hedgehog while hugging him.

"How are you?" She continued

"Good and you?"

"Just fine thank you! Please come in and make yourself at home!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Sonic then gave his coat to Amy. When she stored it in the closet, they looked at each other. They were both a bit shy at the moment… especially Sonic. Amy had changed a lot! She was much more mature and gosh, she was one pretty hedgehog!

"Long time no see."

"Yeah…"

A moment passed until Amy said: "I'm sorry I'm already in my pyjama, Sonic. You know, it's already 8:00 pm, hehe."

She was now blushing a bit more.

"Oh! No problem at all, Amy! I'll put mine too."

After that was done, the 2 hedgehogs sat on the small 2 places sofa and they talked about what happened since the last time they met. They were so close to each other that they almost felt each other's fur.

"This sofa is a bit small, huh?" said the pink hedgehog.

"Oh no, it's just fine with me!"

"Okay then. Shall I start the movie?"

"Okay!"

--15 minutes later--

"I didn't think it was a love movie too! Do you still want to watch it, Sonic? Because I can…"

"No, no… it's okay. You seem to like it so let's see what happens next!"

"Thanks, Sonic!" said the pink hedgehog. "I didn't think he had that sensibility in him" she thought.

--2 hours later--

"Wow! That was one nice movie!" Sonic announced.

"You liked it too?"

"Yeah, I did. It was a really good story!"

"Haha, that's good. I thought you would have been annoyed."

"Me too actually! Haha."

"So! What do you want to do now, sonic?"

"Hmm, I don't know…"

"I have some board games if you want to try some!"

"All right!"

Amy then brought a box and the 2 hedgehogs started to play some boards games in the kitchen. After a while, they preferred playing cards and they talked for a very long time before getting tired.

"What time is it?" asked the pink hedgehog while yawning.

"I think it's around… 11:45 pm." Answered Sonic yawning at the same time than Amy.

"Maybe it's time to go to bed, huh?"

"Yeah, I think were a bit tired."

The blue hedgehog yawned once again and asked: "So, where did you wanted me to sleep?"

"Well, you'll just sleep on the… huh, wait. That couch is way to small for you!"

The pink hedgehog thought for a minute and she then said: "Ok, you'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the ground…"

"No, no, Amy. I won't let you sleep on the ground. I don't want to sound too bizarre or something, but… we could maybe both sleep in you bed."

"It's only a one place bed, but I think we could fit."

"Okay, let's try it, then."

The 2 hedgehogs climbed up the stairs and they very shyly entered the small bed. Both of them were blushing because they were really close from one another. In fact, they almost felt each other's warm fur, making them blush even more.

"Are… are you comfortable A… Amy?" shyly stammered Sonic.

"Yes, I… I think so." timidly responded the pink hedgehog.

They were laying on the edges of the mattress and Amy had almost no blanket.

"Brrr!"

"Amy? Are you ok?" asked the blue hedgehog. He then touched Amy's shoulder. "You don't have any blanket?"

"It's okay, I d… d… don't need a… anything."

"Amy, you're very cold!" Said the blue hedgehog while turning his body. He then turned Amy so that they were face to face and he passed the blanket over both of them.

"Let me keep you warm." Added Sonic while they snuggled together.

"Any better?" he asked.

"Yes, t… thanks." Said the blushing pink hedgehog.

"Ok then, good night!"

"Sonic, wait."

"What is it, Ames?"

"Well… I… I…Oh thank you so much, Sonic! I wasn't thinking that you would do something like this."

The blue hedgehog looked deeply into the emerald green eyes of the girl lying next to him. "Amy?" he asked.

"Yes, Sonic?"

He then took a deep breath and said: "I… I have to tell you something that was on my mind for quite some time."

"What is it, Sonic?"

He then got even closer to her and took yet another breath to give himself some courage. "Amy, I want you to know that I've always cared about you and that I will always do. I never wanted to hurt you or anything. It was just stupid to run from you and I think I should be the one to apologize."

Amy was getting a bit nervous at this point.

"Sonic is so close to me, I can feel his warm fur on mine." She thought to herself. "He is looking at me with his beautiful eyes and saying that he likes me. He really does care about me." She then leaned closer on him, slowly closing the gap between them.

"I just…can't… resist…" She then kissed him on the lips, but stopped immediately, not sure of what she just did. Sonic was surprised but he followed what his heart wanted to do and he then kissed Amy back. This time their kiss was longer. At the end of it, both of them were speechless, unable to think about anything, looking passionately at each other. They stayed like that until the blue hedgehog spoke:

"I love you, Amy. I always did."

The pink hedgehog was crying lightly. She then said: "I loved you since the very first time, Sonic and I never stopped loving you."

"I know, Amy… I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

They then hugged and cuddle together for good and the pink hedgehog looked at Sonic who was smiling also, before slowly drifting off to sleep in Sonic's warm, loving embrace.

A night they will never forget…


End file.
